Lance and Lyra
by Mini people
Summary: Lance and Lyra in little one shots. Prompt challenge from a dear friend. Sex, swears and maybe some violence in the future! Please read and Review!
1. Capes

Hello dears, this is a prompt challenge from a friend. No one belongs to me. Please be kind and leave a review! This are just small little one shots involving Lance and Lyra might get a lemon in the future who knows lol.

* * *

Prompt 1- Capes

Lyra stared into the massive closet, trying to stifle her giggles. Behind Lyra stood a taller girl with long blue hair who had a smirk lighting up her features.

"Told you he had a bunch of capes." Clair stated with glee laced in her voice. Lyra Grinned reaching out to grab to one. She placed it on her delicate shoulders with scowl before turning to face Clair.

"I am Lance, champion of the elite four!" Lyra yelled as she flung the cape out mimicking the red headed male. Clair burst into peals of laughter before she followed suit.

"I am Lance, The best dragon trainer in the world!" Clair yelled back with a flourish as twirled around. The girls were laughing and had not noticed the man who had just strode into the room.

"No I am Lance. Now what the hell is going on? Get the hell out!" Lance yelled at them as he chased the laughing women out of his room.

* * *

Please review!


	2. Silver

Please review! I need a beta- reader dear god help me!

Prompt 2-Silver

* * *

Lance sighed softly as he glanced down at the young girl next to him. The girl, named Lyra, was prattling on and on about a boy named Silver and how he never treated her nicely even though she was nice to him. The red head knew what the boy's problem was, but he didn't want to say it.

"Well, why don't you just ignore him?" Lance stated passively. Noticing that Lyra had walked ahead of him, he sped up his pace and landed next to her.

"I can't h-he just annoys me. What could he possibly hate me for?" Lyra whined her voice taking a slightly higher pitch.

"Lyra I am only going to say this once. Do you understand?"

Lyra could only nod her head, seeing the look in Lance's eyes made her shiver slightly. Warmth seeped into her face from Lance's handholding her chin, making her look up at him.

"Silver likes you. But what he doesn't know is that you're already mine." Lance said as he crashed his lips on the teen's. Lyra's face lit up a bright crimson while Lance's lips moved against her before pulling away. He smirked taking in her red face and light swollen lips.

"Bye Lyra I'll see you at the dragon's den."

Lyra watched Lance fly off on the back of his charizard taking off into the night.

* * *

Please review!


	3. Quiet

This one is dirty lol and funny near the end. This is still kinda new to me so sorry if it sucks.

Prompt 3-Quiet

* * *

Back behind the Dragon's den Lyra sat, hand covering her mouth while the other pushed against red hair, the owner of said hair was furiously working between the her legs. His tongue flicked the bundle of nerves at the top of her slit eliciting a strained call of his name.

"Lyra you have to be quiet."

Lyra glanced down past the small mounds of her breasts to meet Lance's gaze giving a small apology Lance went back to his task. The brunette mewled softly as he sucked on her clit lightly nipping at it. Lance would have smirked if his mouth wasn't busy.

He slowly slid a finger in the reaction was immediate Lyra's hips jerked upward and the hand in his hair clenched harder to the point of pain. Lance licked a line down to his finger before tracing it back up and pulling the small nerve back into his mouth and sucking heavily on as his finger pushed and curled inside of her.

Brown eyes widened as a cry left Lyra's lips, her orgasm crashing down around her. She panted as Lance climbed up and sealed their lips together. Lance prodded her lips with a silent question, Lyra opened her mouth a bit as his tongue plunged its way into her moist cavern. tongues swriled around each other trying to gain dominance over the other.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Lyra's face burned red and Lance could only glare. Lyra spent two hours trying to explain to Sliver that it wasn't what it looked like.

"See Lyra i told you to be quiet!"

* * *

Lol it's first smut like this so please review and tell me how I did!


	4. Hat

NO one belongs to me! Please review! By the way none of these little shots are connected.

Prompt 4- hat

* * *

The dragon master glared at the object in his hand, before throwing it into the water below him. Lyra stared slack jawed her face turning rosy in rage.

"Lance that was my** HAT**!" Lyra yelled at him as she dove after it only to find him holding her back.

"It was ugly and you have pretty hair you should show it more often." Lance whispered roughly into her ear his breath prickling the small shell. Lyra turned to face him still in his arms. SLAP. Lance's eyes bursting with surprise as the hand hit his cheek.

"Did you just hit me?"

"That was my hat!"

"It's ugly!"

"I loved it!"

"I don't!"

"Lance I want another hat!" Lyra yelled her fists clenched at her sides, eyes full of hate glaring up at Lance. He meet her eyes glaring back down at her huffing slightly.

"Fine."

"Let's go get it before someone sees me!"

"I stall hate your hat." Lance mumbled as he climbed onto of his trusty Dragonite pulling Lyra with him.

"What Lance I couldn't hear you."

"Nothing."

Lance knew then never to mess with the brunette's hate ever again.

* * *

Please Review lol! Poor Lance.


	5. Crush

No one belongs to me please review! None of these stories are connected.

Prompt 5-Crush

* * *

Ethan grinned at Lyra whose face was a red like a Flareon's flame. They were sitting in his room back in New bark town.

"So Ly-ly you have a crush on Lance!"

"No no no I swear I don't! I mean h-he is an egotistical jerk!" Lyra said through the hands that covered her face. She peaked out at him seeing laughter in his molten gold eyes.

"I think I'm going to go tell him! I have his number!"

"Ethan you better not!"

The pair of teens stared at each other for a spilt second before Ethan ran into the bathroom with Lyra at his heels, he quickly locked the door.

"Ethan open up! Now! I will hate you forever!" Lyra screamed, banging on the door with all of her might.

"Hi Lance!" Ethan exclaimed loud enough to reach Lyra's ears.

"No I called to tell you something important!"

"Lyra loooooooooooooovvvveeesss yoooooooouuu!" Ethan said as the bathroom door finally gave way. Lyra had used a small pocket knife to pick it open and as soon as the door flung open she ran and tackled the poor boy.

Lance stared at the scene before him watching as the two wrestled. Ethan chanting Lyra loves Lance at the top of his lungs. The red head decided to hang up, a second before he did though his amber eyes widened.

"Yes I have crush on Lance!"

"You know he can hear you right!"

"Oh my gods Ethan hang up now!"

* * *

Please review lol!


	6. Secrets

No one belongs to me! None of these little stories are connected. I need a beta!

Prompt 6-secrets

* * *

Certain secrets you keep, like the one Lance is doing right now. The one that he has is very big and much looked down upon by society. Lance's secret is a person, a very under aged person by the name of Lyra.

Lyra was a girl of twelve with chest nut brown hair and wide innocent blue eyes. Lance on the other hand was pushing twenty-four. He could go to jail for the things they do.

A smile tugged the corner of his lips feeling the small girl snuggle closer to him in her sleep. He nuzzled his nose into the brown locks inhaling their berry scent.

He knew she understood the fact that they had to hide the relationship from everyone, not even his cousin or her friends could know.

Lance hated having to act like he wasn't her boyfriend in public that damn Silver and Ethan. He hated them both. They were way too clingy for Lance's liking.

He couldn't believe she liked him back, liked him enough to even stay with him even though it had to be quiet.

God, Lance hated secrets.

* * *

Please review!


	7. Hickeys

No one belongs to me! I really wish someone would at least leave one little review just to tell me if I have anything that's wrong I mean come the fuck on everyone likes feedback!

Prompt 7- Hickeys

* * *

One of things Lyra hated the most was the dark bruises that formed around her neck the next day. The cost of concealer made her almost fly into a rage. The bruises looked as if the poor girl had been throttled, but in reality they were left by a very possessive lover who found it funny to leave them.

She had tried to stop him dozens of times. It was always the same though; he would ignore her and continue on with his mission. Her face heated up thinking of what would happen as he left them.

Lyra wondered how the hell she was supposed to explain this away because Silver sure as hell didn't believe it and by the look on Ethan's face neither did he.

"Lyra that's a hickey." Silver said giving her a serious look while all Ethan could do was ogle at her.

"Lyra who gave you a hickey who?" Ethan yelled shaking the girl's shoulders.

"Ethan you idiot it is just a hickey it's not like she's having sex or anything."

"Silver someone could be forcing our dear Lyra into nasty acts!"

"I left it."

Three heads whirled around quickly, taking in the appearance of Lance. Lyra turned redder if that was even possible, Silver grew angry, and of course Ethan flipped out.

* * *

Please review!


	8. Dirty

No one belongs to me! Please review!

Prompt 8- dirty

* * *

Lyra could feel breath fanning across her ear as Lance whispered things into it. The darkness of the room hid Lyra's blush and the roaming hands of the dragon trainer. One hand had sneaked its way up into her shirt squeezing the little breast. She bit her lip holding in a moan as his hand pressed against the material that hid her sex.

The duo were lazing on Lyra's mom's couch in living room watching well were watching a movie. The brunette bucked in response to Lance's hand finally making way into her panties. He grinded his palm against her, relishing in her baby voiced moans.

"L-lance we can't do this here i-i-it's my mom's house." She whimpered out trying to twist herself out of his arms. Lance smirked, placing soft open mouth kisses on her neck. Teeth scraped the girl's pulse point causing her to shiver.

"Why Lyra?" He huskily mumbled into her ear, taking the shell into his mouth and running his tongue along it.

"We shouldn't do this stuff here it's dirty."

"Come on Love it's not like your mom is home right now."

Lyra wished she learned the meaning of the word no and learned how to use it without making Lance laugh.

* * *

Please review! I would really love it!


	9. Cuddling

No one belongs to me please review for the sake of sanity!

Prompt 9- cuddling

* * *

Lance loved snuggling against his girlfriend it gave him the comfort of her being there. The red head actually loved to cuddle as Lyra soon learned. Without sex they cuddled, after sex they cuddled, and everything and everywhere in between they cuddled.

Lyra never would have guessed that the dragon master had a softer side. She could feel his smile against her cheek as they spooned. These moments she would always cherish for the fact it was rare to see Lance smile.

Cuddling was a routine and as such Lyra found it difficult to sleep without the warmth pressing against her back. She wished he was here right now maybe then she could actually fall asleep.

She really wanted to plant her face in his chest and drift off, but sadly Lyra was alone in forest somewhere in Kanto.

Without a cuddle buddy.

* * *

Please review!


	10. Pretty

No one belongs to me please leave some reviews! I'm not going to update until I at least get 1 review. Btw this is pure cheesy fluff.

Prompt 10-pretty

* * *

Flipping through the magazine blue eyes took in the sight of the women who posed. She wished she had a bigger chest, better clothes, and less childish features like these women gracing the pages. But no sadly she was just Lyra a girl of four-teen.

She thought that with puberty her body would change drastically. It had changed everyone, but her! Silver got taller and his voice was deep. Ethan had grown as well and that cute baby fat disappeared as if it was never there.

Lyra's chest had not grown at all which made the poor girl angry. It wasn't fair! Every girl had the growing stage and it seemed that it had skipped right over her!

"Lyra, stop staring at those hideous women." The magazine was promptly snatched out of her hands.

"Lance they are so pretty!"

"Starving yourself, getting fake tits and designer clothes do not make you pretty."

Lance yanked the younger girl into a tight hug. She pouted meeting his deep amber eyes before his lips mashed against hers.

"Lyra I think your beautiful."

* * *

Please review!


	11. Anger

Please review! I won't update until I get 1 review!

Prompt 11- anger

* * *

"Lance please calm down!"

"HE WAS LYING ON TOP OF HER! MY COUSIN! SILVER WAS ON TOP OF MY COUSIN!

"Lance it'll be okay. Please don't get mad."

"Lyra you do not understand! That prissy little boy was screwing my cousin and I saw it!"

Lyra sighed rubbing her temples. She had of course known about the relations between the gym leader and Silver, but had decided not to tell her boyfriend for fear of his reaction. Her guess on that was head on.

"It wasn't like she didn't like it." The brunette regretted those words as they flew from her lips for Lance's burning eyes landed on her.

"W-what did you say Lyra?"

"Well, it's kinda like when Silver and Ethan found out about us remember they called you a pedophile and a rapist. They were angry too and they hated you."

"T-t-this is different that's Clair were talking about!"

It seemed to Lyra that he was going to be angry and continue to rant for at least a few more hours.

* * *

Please review!


	12. Pay back

No one belongs to me!

Prompt 12- pay back

* * *

"Hey Clair!"

"Silver what's wrong?"

Clair had been snoozing on the job again when the red headed male stormed into her gym demanding her attention. She could tell he was pissed.

"I am going to kill your cousin!" Silver shouted at her throwing his fists up in anger. The bluenette was very surprised to say the least; she thought Lance was friends with Silver.

"Why?"

"He had his hands in L-Lyra's shirt and he was inside of her!" Silver screamed his flaming eyes meeting Clair's cool blue ones.

"Wow. Well Silver I do not know what you want me to do about this."

"Kick his ass!"

Clair took a few moments to ponder on the teen's problem. An idea struck Clair and she quickly crossed the distance between them.

"Do you want to get him back?"

"YES!"

Silver gasped as Clair's lips met his own. She pulled back with a smirk and gave him a small wink.

"W-w-why did you do that?"

"Well, you wanna get back at Lance then I'm the way to go."

Silver stood red faced and opened mouth for ten minutes before running off.

* * *

Please review! :)


	13. First

No one belongs to me! Please review!

Prompt 13- First

* * *

Lyra always dreamed of having her first kiss. She imagined it would probably be Ethan. It would be sweet and romantic under the stars or in the rain.

But she didn't get that. No.

Her first kiss had been nothing like that. It was fiery and filled with something she couldn't quite put a name on it. There was no rain and it wasn't even night. Ethan hadn't even been involved.

She wouldn't have had any other way.

The first time is always special to a girl. Lyra always thought it would be on her wedding day to a prince charming.

Just like her first kiss it hadn't been.

It had hurt, it was rough and unforgiving. Her back against the ground in the Dragon's den with rocks scraping her, she had a limp the next day.

Lyra hadn't imagined that everything could be this quick. She couldn't believe that it wasn't Ethan.

When she was twenty four she had finally married him. Pretended that he was her first, that when she closed her eyes she imagined him.

But in reality all she could think of was the man who actually held her heart, the one who got her first everything.

Lance.

* * *

Please review!


	14. Roses

Please review!

Prompt 14-Roses

* * *

Fury was in her eyes as hateful tears poured down her cheeks. She couldn't believe him! He promised her that he would take her out! But no something with the league came up and he just "had" to go!

Lyra glared down at her phone as his ringtone went off signaling that he was trying to call her. The brunette pushed the ignore button and went back to fuming at the dragon master. She wanted yell to scream at him. Lance hadn't even told Lyra until he was gone.

The red head had been gone for over a week. Lance had called over a dozen times, sent millions of messages and Lyra had ignored each and every one of them.

It was well into the night, when the tapping started. Lyra at first thought it was just the rain, but as it grew louder she recognized someone or something was at her window. Her padded feet echoed while she walked over to the window.

There stood Lance on top of his Dragonite. The rain had drenched his clothes and his hair making the once spikey hair fall into his face. He smirked at her motioning for her to open the window. Lyra huffed thinking about turning away, but the remembering Lance wasn't the type to give up easily.

"What Lance?"

"I brought my apology."

In his hands were once bright red roses, but with the rain petals had begun to fall off and sadly they didn't look that great. Lyra's lips twitched.

"Those look horrible."

"Well, chicks like roses so I got you roses."

* * *

Please review!


	15. Music

No one belongs to me! Please review! Gotta love my friends! Blah Blah Blah and Tik Tok belongs to Ke$ha please don't sue me lol. Lance isn't a teen so I'm pretty sure the guy wouldn't listen to Ke$ha much less know who she is. I don't own Korn either or coming undone because that belongs to Korn.

Prompt 15-Music

* * *

"Stop stop stop talking that blah blah blah!" Lyra sang at Lance. Every time he tried to speak she would blast that damn music higher and higher.

He couldn't even comprehend what a Ke$ha was, maybe it was Pokémon? Lance was very unsure but he knew that his young girl friend really liked her. This whatever the hell thing she called it because to him it wasn't music was annoying the trainer to no end.

She was dancing around his small apartment singing off key about glitter and rain.

"Lyra this isn't music also what is a Ke$ha?"

"Lance you're so old!"

"I'm not that old! I'm only twenty-four!"

"The party don't start till I walk in!"

"What?"

"I'm singing!"

"More like screeching in my house!"

Lyra turned and pouted at Lance her blue eyes feigning with hurt. Lance sighed and walked over to the stereo. He flipped through the cd case quickly before picking one and popping it into the disk slot.

"Now this is music!"

"This isn't music!"

"That's right deliver to my heart please strike!"

"What the hell Lance?"

"What it's Korn the best band ever!"

"They suck!"

"Ke$ha sucks!"

"Turn it back on Lance!"

"It's my house so no!"

The couple had a heated agreement for two hours about what classifies as music.

* * *

Please review!


	16. Protective

No one belongs to me!

Prompt 16-Protective

* * *

Fists flew through the air while Lyra watched with frightened blue eyes. One of the men dropped to ground with the winner proudly standing over him. Blood splashed from the wound on the fallen man's head. His face was a fleshy mess to the point where Lyra couldn't tell if he was ever human at all.

"Lyra are you alright?" Lance questioned his voice laced with worry. His arms wrapped around her, pulling the girl into his chest. He stroked her hair lightly murmuring sweet nothings into her ear.

She was scared out of her mind. Lyra had decided to break into the rocket hide out, but had been caught by one of the guards before anything happened though Lance had swooped in bringing the wrath of a true dragon down on the poor man. He hadn't stood a chance.

"Come on Lyra let's get out of here. I don't want to have to fight everyone in here."

Lance felt he had to protect Lyra; she was a small girl of twelve and for one who the hell else was going to do it. He would destroy anyone who touched one little brown lock on her pretty little head.

He steered her towards the exit and brought her back into the sunlight of the day.

"Let's get some ice-cream." Lance said as he held her close to his side. She snuggled into his shirt and nodded her head yes.

* * *

Please review!


	17. Touch

No one belongs to me! Please review! Btw there are thirty prompts. I'm sorry I'm not that great at smut, but this is kinda why my friend gave me this challenge.

Prompt 17- touch

* * *

Moans escaped pale rose lips as the pressure was building in her lower abdomen. Lyra was bent over, her face pressed into the sheets of the magnificent bed. Lance's hands on her hips as he thrusts into her over and over again hitting that spot inside of her that made stars burst into her eyes.

Lance wrapped an arm around her waist yanking her upwards making her back slam into his chest hard enough to make the air whoosh out of her lungs. Lyra arched at the new sensation moaning his name like a prayer. Her loud moans and his small grunts were the only noise in the room while he touched her with hands that felt like fire.

His hands branded her hips while his mouth leaves bites on the porcelain of her neck. Lance growled against her neck nuzzling into it. His pace became frantic feeling her small hole clench and spasm around him. A loud chant of Lance broke from Lyra's open mouth, her body constricted around him and he felt warmth fluids hit his thighs. He let out a low grunt spilling himself inside of her.

He rolled taking the brunette with him. They laid there on his bed, her back to his chest and his face in her hair. Lance's touches were calmer now his large hands tracing invisible lines on her stomach.

Lance made sure he was the only one who got to touch Lyra like this.

* * *

Please review!


	18. Dancing

No one belongs to me! Please review! Lyra can't dance and Lance takes notice!

Prompt 18-Dancing

* * *

Peals of laughter escaped Lance's mouth whilst watching the brunette dance. The red head tried very hard to hold in the bubbling laughs but to no avail they burst from within him.

"Lyra you dance like a dying Magikarp!"

Blue eyes stared in rage at the crumpling heap of her boyfriend who by then had fallen on the floor with tears in his eyes.

She had decided to make the male breakfast trying to be nice to him for letting her stay over the night before. Lyra had cut on the radio and begun to cook a wonderful (but in reality she can't cook) meal for her boyfriend, the song was one of her favorites and he wasn't awake so she danced. Bad choice.

While she had hummed away Lance had made his grand entrance which wasn't really grand considering he hadn't had coffee yet and looked as if he had been thrown out a window. He first thought she was having a seizure or a muscle spasm .The red head wished he had been correct.

"Lance take that back! I can dance!"

"Babe, that's not dancing, that's a mental breakdown."

"Lance!"

Lance walked over to the petite girl and placed a small kiss on her forehead.

"I can teach you how dance, on one condition!"

"Mmm and what's that?"

"Let me cook, because you really can't."

"LANCE!"

* * *

Please review lol!


	19. Tease

No one belongs to me! Please review!

Prompt 19-Tease

* * *

A loud slurping noise was heard, but only one person really paid mind to it.

_Damn you Lyra,_ Lance thought angrily pulling his cape closer to his body, trying to hide the bulge that jutted out away from his body. He was mad to say the least. Now the person he as mad at on the other hand was thoroughly enjoying herself.

Lyra had gotten the idea from his cousin Clair. She was sick of him trying to touch her in public and then laughing at her blush. A pick tongue licked the side of the red orb slowly, giving a small sigh of pleasure as the sweet cherry flavor hit her taste buds.

The brunette mewled softly, sucking the lollipop into her mouth. Her face was a slight rose color when her cerulean hues meet Lance's lust filled amber ones. Lance focused on the appendage that was currently flicking at the cherry circle his thoughts whirled around of what she could be licking at the moment.

"Oh Lance what's wrong?" Lyra's innocent sweet voice rang out, making Lance almost groan with desire.

"Yeah Lancey what's wrong?" Clair queried her voice held laughter and her eyes held the cockiness of knowing the situation.

Lance glared at both women before leaving the room in rage.

_When did Lyra become a tease?, _Lance thought. The red head got her back that night though.

* * *

Please review!


	20. Pretend

Finally the 20th prompt mark, only ten more to go!

Prompt 20- Pretend

* * *

Lyra snuggled into the frayed fabric, inhaling the musky scent that it held. She wished he was here right now instead of just having this shirt pressed into her nose. Her hand worked fast between her legs while her mind tried focused on the smell of his shirt.

Her hand covered her mouth as she rocked against the hand, pretending that it was rougher and larger instead of small and soft. She mewled as a thumb brushed against her cilt before pressing down on it causing her hips to buck and her back to arch.

Thoughts of him spun through her mind, his soft red hair, his scent, and the way he would touch her left the girl breathless. She wanted him now. The fingers moved faster, swiftly their way in and out making her moans rise higher in volume.

She whimpered his name into her as juices ran down her hand. Masturbation to Lyra always felt better if she imagined Lance.

"So that's why you wanted my shirt. To think of me while you touched yourself? That's dirty Lyra, but I think it's only fair since I'm here that I get pleased as well."

Blue eyes stared in horror while his liquid ambers held amusement and arousal.

* * *

Please review!


	21. Test

No one belongs to me! Please review!

Prompt 21- Test

* * *

Hands shook around the object they were holding. The mind of the girl was in a hurricane of thoughts. Her heart felt as if it was ripping right out of her chest cavity._ What am I going to do?_, Lyra thought herself.

She was shaking while sitting on the bathroom floor. Tears of worry leaked down her face like rivers. The brunette hadn't believed it at first, but several tests later had confirmed her fear. Pregnant. Even the word made Lyra shiver.

Her period hadn't come for two months. Foolishly Lyra had tried to convince herself that no she couldn't be pregnant, she was just stressed out. She convinced herself that when she vomited it was just food poisoning. Lyra was positive that when she got dizzy, she was just thirsty or hungry.

A Baby. No not a baby, Lance's baby. How was she going to tell him? This wasn't like a movie where everything worked out with humor. This was real life and real life didn't always work out like that.

Lyra was only six-teen. This was a big thing. The father was older in his mid-twenties.

She couldn't tell him. What if he left her? Lyra quickly shook her head trying to dispel those thoughts. Lance would never leave her or at least she hoped. No he couldn't .Wouldn't Lyra thought.

Lance. She had to tell him. It was his child too after all. The test was still clutched in her shaking hands. The pink plus looking up at her, taunting her or so she thought.

Lyra pushed the call button. Relief and fear filled her up as his deep voice finally picked up.

"Hello."

"Lance I'm pregnant."

* * *

Please review for me lovies.


	22. Kiss

No one belongs to me! Please review!

Prompt 22- Kiss

* * *

Kisses. Lance would never admit it to Lyra, but he loved them. He stared at her lips daily before they had even begun the dance of their relationship. At that point of time all he could do was imagine how soft they were.

He remembered the first time that his lips pressed into those soft pale rose ones. They had been sitting in the Dragon's den. She had been rambling on about the day she had, her small pink tongue darting out to moisten her lips every once in a while.

Then the young brunette had told him something that he sure as hell didn't like. That Ethan boy had kissed her. That boy kissed his Lyra, even though she didn't know that yet.

The red head hadn't even given her time to finish the sentence before he mashed his slightly chapped lips against hers. His tongue had found its way into the moist cavern and was tracing every nook and cranny of it, committing the taste to memory. When Lance had pulled away he took notice in her blushing face, her wide blue eyes, and puffy swollen lips.

"Now tell me Lyra whose kiss was better?"

She didn't have time to answer before he was off again.

Now he makes sure to lock lips with her every day. Soft sweet kisses to possessive demanding ones. She tasted like some type of berry that the male couldn't put a name on, but oh it was sweet.

Lance loved kissing his beautiful Lyra.

* * *

Please review!


	23. Caught

No one belongs to me! Please review!

Prompt 23- Caught

* * *

The woman had been lying in bed reading a book and sipping Oran berry tea when she thought her ears picked up a sound. It was probably just her mind playing tricks on her again because surely her daughter Lyra was asleep. Right?

A low moan broke through the silence. Lyra's mother almost dropped her cup. Her daughter couldn't be making that noise! Her daughter was innocent, only four-teen! Maybe she was experimenting or something, the mom thought to herself.

Grunts almost going unheard by the middle aged mother, now that surely couldn't be her daughter those were a man's! Lyra's mother slunk towards her daughter's door, pressing an ear against it's smooth surface.

"Lance, my mom could be awake!"

Her blue eyes went huge as she peaked through the small crack in the door. There was a man busily thrusting himself into her baby girl!

"Lyra it's alright. Just enjoy it."

The man or well Lance was tall and red headed. The mother knew she saw him from somewhere, but at the moment all she could focus on was the act.

Lance held one of Lyra's legs over his shoulder as he moved fluidly inside of her tight body. Her small fingers dug into his fore arms as they lip locked, tongues caressing one another.

The woman watched wordlessly in pure shock at her daughter with this, this man! What had she been thinking!

"LYRA WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

Lance flashed a wicked grin, still moving within Lyra while Lyra had just stared with absolute horror.

"Well, Hello miss Lyra's mom! How are you this fine evening?" He thought if he got caught might as well have a shit eating grin as he did it.

* * *

Please review! Lol you have to love Lance!


	24. Surprise

VitaeCursus FiammaJoule Your reviews leave me laughing my ass off lol thanks for the reviews though! Btw FiammaJoule you wanted the test to be continued so I'm using another prompt for it! Here it is! I don't think it turned out that great.

Prompt 24- Surprise

* * *

Life is funny. It is filled with surprises some good, some bad. This surprise had knocked Lance on his ass.

His day had started out pretty good. The league was blooming with young trainers, but none could get past the dragon master. Thoughts of meeting up with his young girlfriend whipped around inside of his head. Forcing himself not to think about her because that could really mess up his battle if he has an erection.

A loud ringing broke silence prompting Lance to take the call.

"Hello."

"Lance I'm pregnant."

Silence rained for a few minutes as totally shock overwhelmed the male. He was slack-jawed. Finally finding his voice again he spoke up.

"Okay so we have to get married now because no child of mine is going to be a bastard. Also I hope we have a boy. Let me tell your mom because mothers are just like dragons with the overprotectiveness of their child. Don't freak out, I love you and we will get through this."

"Lance are you freaking out?"

"Very to the point I think my head might explode."

"Um well I'm freaking out too!" Lyra cried into the phone, scared for the fact that even Lance was having a mental breakdown.

"Calm down take deep breaths. Your only pregnant and I love you so don't worry we'll do this together. If it gets down to it I'll bring a sword and fight your mother-dragon for your hand in marriage!"

"Lance!"

"What I just have to slay your mother that's it!"

"My mother is not a dragon!"

"If you were my little girl I would be a dragon especially since your dating an older man and you're pregnant."

"Lance I love you."

"I love you too Lyra. I'll be there later I still have a few more battles I have to get through. I have to let you go now, but do not freak out I will be there. We're having a baby! Fuck yeah!"

Lyra sniffled, laughing through her tears at the dramatic male.

"Okay bye Lance."

"Bye Lyra-love."

Lance sat there a small smile making its way onto his lips. What a surprise. He was going to be dad. Yes this surprise was unquestionably an excellent one.

* * *

Please review!


	25. Mine

No one belongs to me! Please review!

Prompt 25- Mine

* * *

Ethan had a black eye. Falkner had a busted lip. Morty had a broken wrist. Why and how did they get these injuries? It was quite simple.

Ethan had kissed Lyra too close to the mouth. Falkner told her that she could do better than Lance. Morty just because the blonde had been creeping way to close to the young brunette.

Lance had to teach them a lesson and what lesson isn't good with a little tough love. He reminded them that Lyra was his. Now maybe he had been a little too mean, but that made sure that the males got what he meant.

He didn't have to remind Lyra, she knew. All these man on the other and didn't seem to get that memo which urged Lance into violence. If he had to punch some one's lights out then he would.

The dragon master was sick of everyone hitting on his girlfriend! Men did it! Even Karen did it! It seemed like everybody wanted his girlfriend!

Lance cracked his knuckles. Here comes Eusine, time to put this guy in his place too.

He had to remind them all that Lyra was his!

* * *

Please review!


	26. Dinner

No one belongs to me! Please review!

Prompt 26- Dinner

* * *

It was early evening as the three sat around the table.

"This is a lovely dinner Lyra's mom." Lance said through a smirk. Lyra on the other hand was abnormally quiet. Why you ask? Because a certain rough-skinned hand was busy rubbing into the fine cloth of her panties.

"Why thank you Lance!" The thirty something year old women giggled out, completely over taken with how nice and handsome her daughter's friend was. Having no clue what was really happening between the pair or at her dining room table.

"Lyra you're so quiet what's wrong?

"N-nothing Lance." A squeak spilled from her lips when his fingers finally found their way inside of her.

"Lyra sweetie are you okay?"

"I'm f-f-fine mom." Lyra clenched her teeth fighting back a mewl as those long fingers curled within her. She cursed the red head to hell and back whilst his thumb flicked her cilt. The brunette's hips jerked without her consent at the feeling of probing fingers.

"You don't look fine! Maybe you have a fever!"

"Mom it's okay. I'll be fine. I-i-I'm just a l-little over heated." She felt ready to explode and was welcoming the pleasure by then, when his fingers pulled out.

Lance's devilish smirk was still in place while he finished his meal. He could feel Lyra's hateful blue eyes boring holes into him.

"Lyra you ought to finish your dinner before it gets cold." Lance stated, batting his dark amber eyes at her. Never again was Lyra ever going to invite Lance over to dinner.

* * *

Please review!


	27. Drinking

No one belongs to me! Please review!

Prompt 27- Drinking

* * *

Now Lance hadn't expected to be doing this. Really he hadn't, but he couldn't say no to those doe blue eyes. He didn't even have a buzz yet while Lyra was just a little more than tipsy.

"Lance this stuff yeah this stuff right here tastes great!" Lyra giggled swaying just a small bit. The red head ruffled the four-teen year old girl's hair affectionately thinking that she was just the cutest thing wasted.

"Yeah Lyra I know its Tequila. I like whiskey better though."

"Lance! Why do you wear capes? You look like a like a hmmm a horrible superhero!" She clapped her hands and laughed energetically at herself for repeating a word. Her hat had fallen off and her shirt was riding up to say the least she looked the part.

"Lyra no more for you." He quickly plucked the bottle from her small hands holding in up in the air as she tried to get it back. Lyra struggled against him trying to get her precious bottle back.

"Lance GIVE IT!"

"No you can't handle your alcohol, half a bottle and you're toasted already. Anymore and you'll like lose control of your body and pass out."

Dammit! Those eyes were back on him and he felt his resistance slip.

"Okay one more sip. Only one more sip."

One more sip turned into another bottle. Lyra woke up with a blinding headache and nausea that could put a pregnant woman to same. She swore never to drink again much to Lance's amusement.

* * *

Please review!


	28. Questions

No one belongs to me! Please review! All 12 year olds ask way too many questions about horrible subjects and Lance will soon find out.

Prompt 28- Questions

* * *

At first the things the young trainer asked were very amusing, but now they were maddening. Every ten minutes another question would fly out of her mouth.

"Hey Lance why do all Pokémon come from eggs?"

"Why do you wear a cape?"

"How does something so dorky like a Magikarp evolve into a Gyrados?"

"How do you become a gym leader?"

Lance exhaled sluggishly wondering why he choose to befriend the girl. He really needed older friends.

"Lance?"

"What?"

"I have some really personal questions and you're the smartest person I know so can I ask you?" Lyra's innocent blue eyes met his and the small pout on her face won him over.

"Shoot."

"Well I'm twelve now and most girls around my age start you know changing and nothing's happening to me. What's wrong with me?"

The red head knew he had to get out of there no. Fuck what was going to do! He couldn't run, men don't run! Plus her eyes held his and that made it highly impossible for him to turn away.

"Okay nothing is wrong. Sometimes girls don't start maturing until they hit around four-teen or so those girls are called late bloomers."

"Lance I want boobs now! Why can't I be like the other girls and get my period now?"

His eye ticked. Way too much info was the red head's only thought as he cringed.

"Lyra you look fine and don't worry your pretty head you'll get boobs I mean look Clair, she has them."

"I don't look fine! I look horrible!"

"Lyra what do I have to do to make you feel fine?"

Lyra debated in her mind what did she want from lance.

"Would you kiss me?"

He swooped down capturing her mouth with his for a quick second.

"There do you feel better now?"

All the girl could do was nod. The world shifted to blissful silence for about five minutes.

"Lance what does fetish mean?"

* * *

Please review! Gotta love the innocent mind of Lyra come on you can't resist her just like Lance can't.


	29. Cheesy

No one belongs to me! Please review!

Prompt 29-Cheesy

* * *

Every movie Lyra had ever seen had basically come to life.

Her crush had been on a supposed bad boy. Lyra had tried to deny it.

The first hug she ever got from him was when tears streamed down her face. She had been wearing a horrible sweats combo and Lance had told her she was beautiful.

She got her first kiss in the rain. The lighting had clashed while the thunder roared around them. Her face had burned and his lips were hot against hers.

He bought a guitar and tried serenading the brunette outside of her window. She learned he couldn't sing nor play guitar, his horrible screeching as he plucked the wrong strings burned itself into her memory. It still had been sweet though and it touched her.

Lance showed up at odd intervals of time always holding some type of flower to give to her. He would grin and tell her that the flower made him think of her.

Lyra told him that he was extremely corny. The next day he walked in her while she relaxing in the tub. The red head through a brown paper bag at her and told her to open it. Inside of said bag held the most beautiful ring that those blue eyes ever laid on.

"If you reject me, I will stalk you obsessively until you say yes."

"Lance!"

"What do you want me turn on the eighties music or something?"

* * *

Please review! I just see Lance as a cheesy kind of guy.


	30. Love

No one belongs to me! Please review! This is finally done! Woohoo last chapter!

Prompt 30- Love

* * *

The day Lance realized he loved Lyra was the day he found out he was pervert. She was four-teen and he was twenty-four. And he didn't feel that it was wrong.

Those ocean eyes. Pale peachy complexion. Her sweet voice. The fire in her eyes as she battled ruthlessly. There were so many things that Lance could name that made him love her even more.

He couldn't stand to be away from her, not for second. Hated those tears that fell forlornly from her eyes when she was sad, loved it when the smile would come back.

No love wasn't the word to describe what Lance felt.

People could fall out of love. People wanted forever. People want completely perfect relationships.

Lance would never leave her; never had it crossed his mind. He didn't want forever, he wanted more, forever just didn't seem to be enough time to Lance. The red head loved to argue with his Lyra, loved seeing rage in her eyes. Perfect was just too boring.

Lyra loved the Lance right back. She wouldn't trade the older male for anyone in the world.

She came to the realization about love when she couldn't stop thinking about him for hours at a time. When she missed him right when he would leave. All the times he had cheered up when she had fallen down. It had amazed her that she hadn't figured it out sooner.

The brunette loved his red hair like fire. That god awful smirk that crossed his features almost all the time. His amber eyes that seared her soul. The pure rage that showed when someone else touched her, even by accident.

Love would never be strong enough to describe the flames that consumed them both. Forever wasn't a word either of them used because it would never amount to the time they wanted to spend together.

* * *

Please review!


End file.
